


Little Girls Dream of Magical Things

by ambiguity (liselle), liselle



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liselle/pseuds/ambiguity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liselle/pseuds/liselle
Summary: Bai Yu falls for his co-star Zhu Yilong and does everything he can to win his hand. Examples include consultations with dodgy fortune tellers, lying about his age and secondary gender, and guaranteeing a little girl in the immediate future.Hint: It falls apart when they have a little boy instead.





	Little Girls Dream of Magical Things

**Author's Note:**

> Crack plot bunny which started on discord -- Bai Yu promises Zhu Yilong the little girl of his dreams, and Zhu Yilong gets more than a little cranky when the little girl fails to arrive.

* * *

Bai Yu didn't know why he was surprised, but he had almost had a heart attack when Zhu Yilong had lowered his head, ear tips flushing a delicate pink (a scene right out of a fucking BL novel), and said, “I hope I won’t make you uncomfortable, I mean -- I've never done a bonding scene before.” The flush spread down the column of Zhu Yilong’s neck.

“I’m not that great at -- intimacy.” Zhu Yilong’s fingers twisted in the fabric of his tailored trousers before Zhu Yilong remembered himself and quickly let go.

For once, Bai Yu’s tongue had failed him.

The next thing he remembered was being pinned up against the wall, Zhu Yilong's knee pressed up between his legs, breath hot against his neck. “Xiao Wei --” His fingers closed blindly around air, his wrists pinned down against the wall by strong hands as teeth grazed teasingly against his neck.

“Yunlan,” the name was said like a prayer, “Yunlan.” The slight sting was unexpected, Zhu Yilong’s teeth sinking it slightly but not quite breaking skin, and Bai Yu let himself go limp, head tilting further up --

“Cut!”

Bai Yu had looked down into wide dilated pupils and slightly parted lips, and fuck it, maybe he had Zhao Yunlan’s emotions imprinted on him after two intense months of filming, but --

Maybe he had more than a small crush on his co-star.

His co-star whose secondary gender he didn't even know. A year post-filming and caught up in the whirlwind of unexpected fame, publicity events, sponsorship advertisements and photoshoots, and he was no closer to an answer.

Bai Yu didn’t believe in disclosing his secondary gender. It didn’t matter the least bit whether he was a fucking alpha, beta or omega -- he could play _any_ of these three extremely convincingly. Unfortunately, it seemed that Zhu Yilong subscribed to the same philosophy, although everyone and their dog seemed convinced that Zhu Yilong deserved the title of ‘most adorable born-in-80s alpha.”

His eyes surreptitiously flicked over to where Zhu Yilong reclined, freaking long eyelashes fluttering slightly whilst he battled his way through League of Legends. They had a live stream to host for Youku, or, as Bai Yu put it, _he_ had a live stream to host whilst Long-ge lounged next to him and looked hot. It was supposedly a big event, since it’s been a full three months since they officially parted ways post-Guardian publicity.

“Long-ge, come over.” Zhu Yilong sidled over, close enough that their legs were pressed up together, and waved at the phone’s camera. “Tilt your head up a little.” Zhu Yilong blinked at him, slightly confused, and the fans on the livestream exploded at the eyelash exhibition.

“Hey, they are asking you if you would ever get onto 'Daddy where are we going?’ and if you would like a little girl or boy?’

“A little girl,” Zhu Yilong said immediately, and the live stream exploded with different variations of ‘ _oh my god, Long-ge’s baby girl will be beautiful’,_ ‘ _aaaaaah I’m dying’,_ to the odd ‘ _Long-ge, knot me and I will give you a baby girl_ ’’, which was immediately drowned out by the 'aaaaaaaaah's.

Bai Yu watched, open mouthed, as the red slowly creeped down Zhu Yilong’s as he fumbled his way through. “I like little boys too, but if I had a choice, I would really like a little girl -- oh no, what would my son think if he saw this, I mean, I’ll love him just as much. Oh.” Then he looked helplessly at Bai Yu, seemingly confused at the one million omegas screaming to have his babies.

“Hey, hey, this livestream needs to stay kid friendly, OK? No embarrassing Long-ge..”

 _“Gege would you like a little boy or girl?”_ Bai Yu wagged his finger warningly at the camera. “No talk on having my babies allowed -”

“ _No I want you to have my babies!”_ God damn.

“Same applies to me having anyone's babies. Strictly off limits we aren't on bilibili here.”

“ _Oh my god bygg goes on bilibili too? I thought it was only Long-ge? Gege stay away from bilibili!”_

Bai Yu flashed Zhu Yilong a grin of victory as the fans had a momentary meltdown over his unexpected, and apparently unwelcome visits to bilibili.

The livestream went on for another ten minutes, with everyone being extremely well behaved after Bai Yu's implied threat of hunting down all the inappropriate fandom material on bilibili.

Zhu Yilong visibly sagged in relief when Bai Yu finally turned off the cam. “I don't think I could have survived that alone.”

“Long-ge, you just need to bat those eyelashes at them to get them to show you mercy.” Bai Yu got a light punch to his arm for that.

“Do you have anything on later tonight?” Zhu Yilong shot him a look of enquiry. “No?”

“I was -- ah --” Bai Yu floundered for a moment. “We could grab supper together.” And maybe he could work his way up to asking about Zhu Yilong's secondary gender. Maybe.

They ended up ordering in hot pot in Zhu Yilong's hotel room. There were few things in life which Zhu Yilong was assertive about: acting, hotpot and the most recently uncovered desire for a daughter.

Zhu Yilong ended up ordering eight different types of meat balls and sliced meat, fried beancurd sheets, and a miserable half serving of Chinese cabbage as an afterthought.

“So,” Bai Yu started casually, after they have worked their way through half of the monster supper. Long-ge looked up at him in the midst of chewing intensely on a spiced pork slice, face flushed from the heat of the meal.

Bai Yu looked down briefly and tried not think about how red Long-ge’s ears were after he had pressed him against the wall and mouthed at where the bonding gland typically was.

“I have to admit -- I've wondered about your secondary gender.” Zhu Yilong blinked at him, and Bai Yu half expected him to trot out the standard media answer of “I’m not thinking about marriage yet, so it's not a question I want to answer for now.”

Bai Yu already had a joke lined up, just so the conversation didn't head down into uncomfortable territory if Long-Ge deflected the question.

“I’ve wondered about you too.”

“Heh?”

Zhu Yilong ducked his head down, seemingly embarrassed. “I don't know -- it's just that -- when we filmed Guardian, and --” He cleared his throat. “I’m an omega.”

The production team really needed to bold and increase the font size of the disclaimer at the start of Guardian -- ‘ **This is a work of fiction** ’. Zhu Yilong seemed to be waiting expectantly, and Bai Yu belatedly realised that he should be coming clean about his secondary gender. “Ah.”

Zhu Yilong's phone rang then, and Bai Yu couldn't help thanking Chan-jie for saving him from saying ‘he he he what do you think?’

“Yes, yes, I think so.” Zhu Yilong had his head cocked slightly to the side, an unconscious gesture when he was listening intently. “Hm? No, I'll stay in Beijing for the break.”

“Chan-jie thinks I should take a short holiday trip overseas for my break.” Zhu Yilong made a face as he put his phone down. “I just want to sleep for an entire week.”

“I get you.” Bai Yu poked listlessly at a slice of beef. Should he ask if Long-ge was gay?

“You look tired.” Zhu Yilong had quietly devoured the balance of the meat, whilst the half serving of chinese cabbage remained untouched. “And we have an early flight to catch tomorrow.”

“Uh huh.” Zhu Yilong patted him on the shoulder as Bai Yu got up to leave. They had different flights to catch, as Zhu Yilong was staying on an extra day for an endorsement event. “See you around in Beijing?”

“Sure.” They had their own circles of friends, and despite being PUBG mates, their schedules didn't allow much time for gaming. Zhu Yilong was probably being facetious, and this was going the last time they were seeing each other for the next year or so.

“Long-ge -- ”

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

***

Bai Yu half regretted coming to Pan Jia Yuan before he even got to the market proper; perhaps Liu Li Chang would have been a better choice, despite the recent crackdown over street vendors. He tugged his cap further down over his forehead, and continued shuffling his way through the crowd in search of the antique shop his sister named. His personal assistant volunteered annually to purchase family birthday presents, but it was one of the few things he insisted on doing himself; birthday presents seemed pointless without the personal touch.

“Sir, would you like to have your fortune read?” An old woman touched his arm, and he absent-mindedly dropped ten yuan into her copper bowl whilst attempting to tactfully draw his arm away.

“Anything, sir. Career, family, relationship -” Bai Yu paused mid-stride, and the fortune teller immediately seized the chance.

“Wondering if they're the right one?” The fortune teller beckoned him to follow her into a small dingy shop. Not the most promising, but the fortune teller was probably a quack anyway.

“No, he's not even --” He falters at the knowing smirk which spreads across the old woman’s face. “I have his date of birth -- and I think he was born early morning?” That had taken quite an inspired moment along the lines of “Long-ge you must have been an afternoon baby I've heard they're notoriously bad at keeping a conversation going.”.

“And he wants a little girl,” Bai Yu blurted out, and was rewarded with a rather judgmental stare over the rims of the fortune-teller's glasses. “As a citizen who subscribes to the morals of the People's Communist Party, I would like to emphases that I do _not_ discriminate amongst genders or promote acts of -- _fixing_ the gender of children,” she said loftily.

“Ad-hoc advice, though --” She winked at him, scribbled on a piece of paper and shoved it into his hand. “Between you and me.”

***

Other than a rather embarrassing and public courtship of a female beta, Bai Yu didn't have much by way of experience when it came to chasing after girls, or men, for that matter. The advice from the fortune teller only made matters worse -- 'A dragon born in the early hours of the morning desires a monkey partner. A beta partner, in particular, is likely to result in a flower blossoming from the union.’

“Oh, fuck this.” Bai Yu balled up the slip and tossed it into a trashcan. He's an actor. He'll fake it till he makes it, like he always does.

***

It was a full nine months before they saw each other again, this time as guests at a Nivea event. “I was thinking --” Bai Yu started hesitantly, as loud as he dared to be heard over the drumming music of the after party. “If you aren't seeing anyone -”

Long-ge blinked slowly at him, his expression the one he wore when he was listening intently but understood nothing at all. “I was saying that --” A few of the people on the dance floor looked towards them, and Bai Yu recognised a reporter amongst them.

He pulled out his phone, typed 'would you say yes if I asked you to go out with me?’ and clicked sent before he had the time to regret it.

Zhu Yilong blinked at the wechat message, and Bai Yu could see the tips of his ears reddening even though he hadn't had a single drop of alcohol.

Bai Yu, at least, could claim that the heat on his face was caused by two glasses of vodka.

'No.’ Bai Yu's heart sank, and his lips twitched slightly, a weak excuse already hovering - ‘Longge, it was a joke’.

His phone beeped again.

‘Because I would like you to say yes instead when I ask you out. I'm older, after all.’

Bai Yu realised his mouth was hanging open and snapped it shut.

Long-ge tilted his head slightly, his expression absolutely grave, as if he had just announced his retirement.

“Yes,” Bai Yu mouthed, and he felt Long-ge’s hand brush against his under the cover of their jackets.

***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
